Alter-egos
This is a list of alter-egos (heroes or villains, or even a SUPERVILLAIN, or a SUPERHERO) in the Learningblocks series. =''ALPHABLOCKS (ORIGINAL)'' = Magic E (SuperHero) Magic E is E wearing a top hat and black ninja clothes. Unlike Silent E, he can actually TALK. Apparently, his magic hat "can make a vowel make a different sound", particularly, make the Alphablocks "say their name". An example is: T'u'''n'e'. Silent E (Hero) He only appears in three Alphablocks episodes: ''Alphablocks, Bee, and Zzzzz. He has the same appearance as Magic E, with the lack of the top hat. Plusman (Anti-Hero) Plusman only appears in Plusman. He is similar to X, but he is red and orange instead of blue and yellow. Also, his letter top has a plus sign instead of an X. He can put two words together to make a compound word. = NUMBERBLOCKS (ORIGINAL) = Square Roots The One One (Hero) In Square Club The One One existed only. The One One helped Square Club. The Terrible Twos (Villains) Two Numberblocks Twos who are divided from Four, and appear in the episode The Terrible Twos. Their mask colors are blue and purple. They love to tickle Numberblocks, who laugh (or possibly sneeze if it were a 9) and then get scared by the Twos. They get so scared they split into Ones. They are the product when Four cannot even decide and is the only actual square root who is not named "The (X) (X)s". The Three Threes (Anti-Villains) Three Numberblocks Threes who are divided from Nine, and appear in the episode The Three Threes. They have three different mustaches and are acrobatic. One time they help One open a jar of honey. However, in Square Club, they totally didn’t help the others but were just juggling balls. They also made an cameo in Mirror, Mirror ''(does not shown mustaches) and ''Divide and Drive. The Four Fours (Hero) Four Numberblocks Fours who are a result of Sixteen splitting in half into two Eights then into the Four Fours. The Five Star Fives (Hero) Five Numberblocks Fives who are originally subtracted from 6-10, but not yet divided from Twenty-Five. They appear in Five and Friends. Secret Identities The Big Bad Square (Villain) Four's wolf alter-ego, who appears in the episode Three Little Pigs. In this episode, Four blows the pigs' houses, and Numberblocks to split them into Ones. Octoblock (Hero) Octoblock is the result of Eight being tickled by a radioactive octopus. His catchphrase is 'Octoblock, (command)! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, (said command)! Octonaughty (Villain) Octonaughty is the result of the Terrible Twos duplicating themselves and then combining. He is Octoblock's villain counterpart and his catchphrase is "Octonaughty, (command)! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, (said command)!". Octonaughty has a higher voice than Octoblock. Step Squads (Hero) Step Squads who are divided from the triangular numberblocks, the first is Fifteen. Fifteen can be divided into One, Two, Three, Four and Five. (All the characters from Season 1.) * 15: 1+2+3+4+5 Then Fifteen tells the other triangular numberblocks (1, 3, 6 and 10) that they can also make Step Squads. * 1: 1 * 3: 1+2 * 6: 1+2+3 * 10: 1+2+3+4 The Step Squads can help other Numberblocks or other things and animals from accident. Appear episode: Step Squads The Terrible Twenties (Villain) The Terrible Twenties are Forty's version of The Terrible Twos. They appeared in Land of the Giants when Forty didn't know which way to go after Oblongy. Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine and Three sitting in a tree. Category:Characters